O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000/Galeria
__TOC__ Indo para o Rancho Maçã Doce Fluttershy's House S2E15.png Fluttershy sleeping in her bed S2E15.png Fluttershy "Who could that be?" S02E15.png Fluttershy waking up S2E16.png Rainbow Dash flies in S02E15.png Rainbow Dash urges Fluttershy to get out of bed S02E15.png Fluttershy & Rainbow S2E15.png Fluttershy embarrassed S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly out of the window S02E15.png Outskirts S2E15.png Sleepy Fluttershy S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking about last year's cider season on flight S02E15.png Dash & Fluttershy S2E15.png Rainbow Dash has evil plans S02E15.png Rainbow Dash's jaw drops S02E15.png Pinkie Pie's tent at the front S2E15.png Pinkie Pie coming out of tent S2E15.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy S2E15.png Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Pinkie Pie flailing arms S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 3 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug 2 S2E15.png Happy Fluttershy and mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Mad Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Esperando na fila Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png A lot of ponies in line for cider S2E15.png Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Twilight, Spike, And Rarity S2E15.png Rarity whatever S2E15.png Applejack Mic S2E15.png Ponies waiting in line S2E15.png Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png Pinkie Pie pouring out bits S2E15.png Pinkie Pie drinking cider S2E15.png Pinkie Pie drunk S02E15.png Pinkie Pie hyper S02E15.png Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png Rainbow Dash upset S2E15.png Twinkleshine is happy S02E15.png Apple family cider stand S2E15.png Merry turn S02E15.png Lyra Heartstrings turn S02E15.png Orange Swirl happy S02E15.png Meadow Song after drinking apple cider S2E15.png Cheerilee is high S02E15.png Apple Bloom pours cider S2E15.png Big Mac Kick S2E15.png Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Sad Dash S2E15.png Rainbow Dash angry S02E15.png Crowd upset S02E15.png Rainbow Dash complain S02E15.png Rainbow Dash pointing S02E15.png RD_angry_along_with_crowd_S02E15.png Caramel "Yeah, you always run out!" S02E15.png Fluttershy doesn't mind S02E15.png Rainbow Dash frustrated S02E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Caramel complain2 S02E15.png Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Everypony upset3 S02E15.png Everypony leaving S02E15.png Pinkie Pie 'Cider was great' S2E15.png Pinkie Pie smiling at Rainbow Dash S2E15.png Fluttershy "Uh... Pinkie Pie...?" S2E15.png Pinkie Pie talking to Rainbow Dash about the cider S2E15.png Pinkie Pie "It was like a moment in time you can never get back" S2E15.png Pinkie Pie "Yes, the cider was just that good" S2E15.png Rainbow Dash is furious S2E15.png Os irmãos Flim e Flam aparecem Everypony turn back S02E15.png Wheels turning S02E15.png Everypony watching S02E15.png SSCS6000 bulb S02E15.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png SSCS6000 emitting smoke S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Liza Doolots and Twinkleshine running S02E15.png Horns and legs S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Flim Flam heads S02E15.png The Flim Flam brothers S2E15.png Flim saying town S02E15.png Flim preparing to jump S02E15.png Flim jumping S02E15.png Flam looking concerned S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine 2 S02E15.png Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine 3 S02E15.png Flim oh you S02E15.png Shocked Berryshine S02E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png Flim Flam Brothers marching S2E15.png Flim Flam Brothers back to back S2E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Flam, Sprinkle Medley, and Derpy S2E15.png Rainbow Dash is skeptical 2 S2E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png Flim Flam hooves outstretched S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flim singing S02E15.png Flam dancin' S2E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Flim giving Sweetie Drops a big smile S2E15.png Flam unbelievable S02E15.png Flim unimpeachable S02E15.png Flam indispensable S02E15.png Flim I can't believe-able S02E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Flam and Rarity ecstatic S2E15.png Rarity near faint S2E15.png Everypony singing S02E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 2 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Flim approaching Applejack S02E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Applejack looking at family S2E15.png Activating the machine S02E15.png Activating the machine 2 S02E15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png Twilight, Spike and Rarity dancing S2E15.png Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Granny Smith talking to Flam S2E15.png Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Flim talking to Granny Smith S2E15.png Granny Smith enjoying the taste S2E15.png Apple Family watching Flim S2E15.png Flam singing S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Flim and Flam dancing S2E15.png Background ponies watching and waiting S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Flim Flam brothers yeah S02E15.png Flam turns around S2E15.png Batalha pelo Rancho Maçã Doce Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png Apple family huddle S2E15.png Granny Smith's view of the Huddle S2E15.png Apple Bloom's view of the Huddle S2E15.png Applejack's view of the Huddle S2E15.png Big Mac's view of the Huddle S2E15.png Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png Apple Bloom grin S02E15.png Apple Bloom saying deal S02E15.png Applejack silencing Apple Bloom S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim 2 S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim 3 S02E15.png Big McIntosh "No deal" S2E15.png Apple family shocked S2E15.png Twilight Applejack worried S02E15.png Rainbow Dash end S02E15.png Apple Bloom "come back tomorrow" S2E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Rainbow Dash not surprised S2E15.png Rainbow Dash huh S2E15.png Granny Smith as new S2E15.png Granny Smith not again S2E15.png Flim and super cider squeeazy 6000 S2E15.png Twilight Applejack egad S02E15.png Applejack oh no! S2E15.png Rainbow Dash for you S02E15.png Rainbow Dash all right S2E15.png Rainbow Dash drink S02E15.png Applejack lasso S02E15.png Applejack can't sale S2E15.png Rainbow Dash nooo S2E15.png Rainbow Dash eating dirt S02E15.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png Flim squeezing Rainbow's cheeks S2E15.png Rainbow Dash why wub woo S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png Apple Bloom not happy with Flim S2E15.png Sneaky Apple Bloom S2E15.png Sweetie Drops, Berryshine, and Golden Harvest impressed S2E15.png Granny Smith makes a bet S2E15.png Grinning Flim and Flam S02E15.png Deal S2E15.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flim Flam brothers smiling at each other S2E15.png Big McIntosh determined S2E15.png Apple family cider competition S2E15.png Big Mac gets ready S2E15.png Granny Smith cider competition S2E15.png Applejack bucking practice S2E15.png Twilight worried S02E15.png Apple Bloom on the punchbag S2E15.png Apple Bloom getting dizzy S2E15.png Apple Bloom collapses S2E15.png Mayor 1 S2E15.png Flim Flam scheming S2E15.png Mayor 2 S2E15.png Lounging Flim and Flam S02E15.png Flim Flam unimpressed S2E15.png Flim Flam yawning S2E15.png Apple family gasp S02E15.png Flim Flam waving S2E15.png Applejack worried swallow S02E15.png Sweating worried Applejack S2E15.png Apple Bloom with mouth agape S02E15.png The sky S2E15.png Rarity this just dreadful S2E15.png Twilight Mayor and Spike S02E15.png Flam taking a drink S02E15.png Flim Flam taking drink S2E15.png Flim Flam are you kidding? S2E15.png Flim Flam we don't care S2E15.png Unimpressed Flim and Flam S02E15.png Rarity of course S2E15.png Rainbow Dash serious S2E15.png Ready to go S2E18.png Rarity horrid S2E15.png Rarity lovely S2E15.png Twilight place lids S2E15.png Flim Flam spit take S2E15.png Worried Flim and Flam S02E15.png Flim strange face S02E15.png Grabbing Flam's Attention S02E15.png Flam calling out S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic 2 S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic 3 S02E15.png Flim looking at machine S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 2 S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 3 S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 4 S02E15.png Flam has an idea S02E15.png Flam has an idea 2 S02E15.png Flam has an idea 3 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png BigMac curled S02E15.png Rarity see weird S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and Big McIntosh racing S2E15.png Flim and Flam relaxed in final seconds S02E15.png Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png Out of time S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Twilight integrity rewards S2E15.png Uma quase vitória Apple Bloom is sad S2E15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Applejack tears S02E15.png Twilight Pinkie crying S02E15.png Flim and Flam "drink up, Ponyville!" S02E15.png The ponies are drinking cider S1E15.png In your face S02E15.png Flim and Flam face full of cider S02E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png TheCiderIsDigusting S02E15.png Sweetie Drops complains about her cider S2E15.png The ponies don't like the cider S2E15.png Flim Flam shocked and wet S02E15.png Flim Flam sad and wet S02E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Flim and Flam encounter a slight problem S02E15.png Flim and Flam bid farewell to Ponyville S02E15.png FlimFlam escape S02E15.png Happlejack S2E15.png Twilight Applejack happy S02E15.png Caramel plus we S2E15.png Caramel high quality S2E15.png "Eu não aprendi nada!" Apple Family S2E15.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy celebrating with cider S02E15.png Wingless Rainbow Swoop and Emerald Green celebrating with cider S02E15.png Applejack was right all along S02E15.png Rainbow Dash Sad S2E15.png Rainbow Dash Being offered Cider S2E15.png Rainbow Dash being offered Cider 2 S2E15.png Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png Main six drinking cider S02E15.png Applejack smiles S02E15.png Main 6 holding cider S2E15.png en:The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios